Kayil
:"You may kill me, but the idea will survive...And chaos replaces order..." :— Kayil Anarion To be updated. Description :::Formerly Saerileth Azhari :::Nicknames: Saer, Sae, Kay, Kayi, ‘Ayil, Ayi ((OOC: Kayil and Ayil is the same person. The character Ayil will be explained under the history sections of Kayil’s profile. They are, again, the same person and they both go by the name Kayil.)) The variations of how one can see Kayil will depend on if the girl is training, fighting, roaming, or even performing. She bares roughly 15 robes, 10 shirts, 7 pants, 5 boots, 6 gloves, a few bracers and belts, and various head accessories. All together giving her a full 100 or so combinations to wear at random and it is uncommon for her to wear the same outfit twice in a week or two, unless she really likes it or does the same performance many times within that time. In fact, the girl still holds her wedding outfit, which had taken place on December 8th, 2007, with Anasyan Anarion. She also wears a bright magic pendant hinted of a reddish colour as a necklace, and one head set that is barely visible to the eye unless up close. Upon her left hand, her wedding ring is placed, however, due to that she almost always wears gloves, the wedding ring cannot be seen from it. She is rolled as a bard. Therefore, below the listings of what she wears, will not always be accurate, but pretty darn close. Her appearance and persona will vary, depending on where she is at, how she is, who she's with, etc. When about the town or on a performance/traveling (as Kayil); Her wear is often light, normally consisting of robes or skirts; occasionally she will toss in leather pieces here and there. She tries to dress professionally and noble, but there will be times where Kayil is careless of what she wears (mostly when she starts her traveling). Goggles are also normally worn now with her, almost at all times of the day, even in her performances ((see Odd Traits for more information)). Walking with her is her small kitten, Ruhe. A shy cat at most, and tends to hide under Kayil’s feet. Because of her various clothing types, a description is hard to place on this girl. Very rarely will her goggles be replaced for an eye patch over her right eye. From time to time, she will either be mounted on her Pink Hawkstrider, Worg (About 80% of the time), or Skeletal Horse. When living her role (as Kayil, fighting); Heavier armour is worn, under dark colours. Kayil never held the ability to tell the difference between most dark colours, as they appear black to her. So much of her armour could be contradicting. She wields fist weapons and daggers as of late (instead of the swords like she use to), and is a fast rogue with them at that, dealing a great deal of damage for a new student. Accompanying her with her Northrend travels is a frost wyrm whelpling. When learning the Shadow Arts (as Ayil); Spending much time within Tirisfal Glades, her raising town of Brill, she wears a natural made robe dyed in a white and light purple colour.((OOC: A low leveled Priest at the moment)) Odd Traits *Her eyes. Previously: Due to that either wears whichever: the goggles, or the eye patch; No one fully has an understanding or has even seen how her right eye can be. And many can just assume that she is normal (unless, of course, a person can identify her aura). Her left eye remains as a normal Sin’Dorei colour: a glowing green. However, her right eye is a complete disaster, but not in terms of missing or anything of the sort. If one gets the chance to see it, it reveals obvious signs of in-body plight. Her right eye holds three colours: a glowing green (Sin’Dorei origin), a blazing red/yellow (indication of Fel, giving the green a darker look), and a sky blue (High Elf origin). Before the problem of the Fel energy in her system, her eye held green due to being a Sin’Dorei since a baby. The reason for the other colours solely remains in the history of how she came in contact with the fel addiction in her past. There was a fourth colour, once, in symbolizing a fourth energy holder. But once that broke, two colours merged into the red/yellow colour one sees to this day. Currently: What was the past still remains as a marking to the girl, and she does try her best to ignore it. After the Fel incident within The Barrens while on her walks, what remains of this odd trait is a faded colour mix of her eye. Though its dulled out, if one looks very closely, the trait isn’t unnoticeable at all. But her greenish glow has surprisingly tried its best to override the defect. *Her senses. Previously: Due to the Fel energy that was within her, the girl had been able to heighten her hearing and surroundings ability. She had enough control over the energy to at least be able to use it in the way of a sixth sense. Normally, whenever her goggles were on, or she is blinded in one way or another, this is how she sees people. She was able to cast out subconsciously small waves of energy, which retreat back to her in forms of shadows and various wave formations, giving her a ‘sight’ of what is around her through the blindfold. If too many people, however, her senses did not work correctly, and some people will seem further than what they are. Or even too close. Currently: Regardless of the fact that her Fel problem is gone, her senses still prove to be amazing. She can make her way if blinded, but cannot exactly pick up scenery ordeal. She remains quick, and her hearing is excelling. The Fel Energy This is a unique trait, period. Though many elves and other races of the Horde also claim to be with tainted energy, hers is one of the most distinctive and interesting ways one could be damaged. Before she had been dating Anasyan, she was a victim of one Blood Knight’s game to destroy her family’s name. She was given four signets, at the time, around a chain to wear as a necklace for an apology gift from the Knight, only to find out he left the next day, and since then, it’s been a living nightmare for her. Each signet did roughly the same thing, but each with a different amount: an endless circle where the signet fed her Fel energy, and she fed the signets the energy she collected but couldn’t harness in her system. Regardless of where the signets were, the process still continued. In due time, the signets resulted that the energy level between the items and the girl rose to threatening levels. As a demonstration to how bad Kayil would suffer to just one of the signets breaking, Nyle Leves had crushed one with the girl pinned down. From that moment on, Kayil had been cautious with where she went to, careful not to get anymore energy attracted to her, resulting, as well, three colours within her eye, instead of four. If one breaks, the energy unleashes panic to the girl’s system, as it floods it to extreme levels that the girl cannot handle in her body, causing her to freak and possibly die. After it has had some time in attacking her body, it is processed into the cycle and distributed to the remaining signets and the girl herself, causing the energy levels to rise at a quicker pace. The energy, itself, gives off an alarming aura of energy about her, if people can sense Fel energy that is. She is not corrupted, yet, as she still struggles to get rid of the energy. But venturing into Outlands alone does the girl no good, as her system slowly gathers the energy like a magnet. The Fel Energy, Now With the help of her husband and Guardsman Kitron of The Reckoning, the unwanted break through panic that swept the girl during her walk in The Barrens went quickly and recovery is in the process. She still remains vulnerable to the energy, and strives on her best to avoid it at most costs to prevent it from repeating again. At current times, she is free from the curse and able to live her life the best she can. Personality For those who have seen her prior to the separation of both Morgenstern and House Morningstar when she was inflicted with the Fel Energy, they are aware of the often split of her personality: from a sweet young elf, to a frantic mental wreck. For the many that were not aware of this, they end up finding themselves shocked beyond belief if they see it, or completely secluded from its happening. It was unique to how she was, but most of that can be blamed on the Fel incident in the past. By default, she holds a Chaotic Neutral tone to her mind, but when losing her psyche, it goes to the worse of a Chaotic Evil approach (often claimed to be worse than her adoptive mother, Nyle Leves). She is much like her brother, Orphiel Morningstar, in that she isn’t a group-type person and remains quiet and shy. When with a new group, she rarely ever speaks the first word, if any at all. She generally stays behind close to someone she trusts greatly if she is partnered with someone she knows within that group, and waits for introductions, or simply remains quiet in conversation. If alone while approached from someone new, Kayil tends to minimize her conversation with people or avoid subjects if uncomfortable. She holds zero tolerance for trust betrayals. Around her friends, her attitude will be more cheerful. About the city alone, she is seen with a blank look and expression, more of a serious manner. Often times she will dance about with her friends, giggle, laugh, and the sort. When she finds her husband, generally she sneaks around him and surprises him in one way or another with pokes or tickles. Really, it is almost as if she still has a child in her heart and many of her friends and family are rather surprised that she is that way. Some even look up to the girl, regardless of age, for moral support or for a feeling of being happy. However, as of late, and due to the current situations of the girl, her mood has fallen under terms of depression. It wasn’t until near end July that the girl snapped out of this mood after a long conversation with both Anasyan and Kitron. Now she is seen with a warm smile on her face. Her most recent change is when she began to take her life as a bard, and while a few people appeared in the open to try and catch her. With the effects of the upcoming turns before the final day where warfronts begin to be moved to Northrend, she tries her best to look serious, be serious, and be strong. Very rarely will the girl get choked up in her emotions and go through a panic attack; at least she tries to hide. Family Description ::Anasyan Anarion ' A husband whom her love is towards completely. By sheer chance of meeting him, the girl is thankful and believes herself to be lucky in finding him, claiming that he has been the best person in her life to meet. It is rather interesting to see the two together. He is one of the very few the girl will put complete trust of her life, and tends to seek him for protection when Orphiel isn’t around. Regardless that she tries to hide her current situations, he is able to see right past them and get to the point and help to make her life better. The communication between the two is unique, and, unless interfered by a mind manipulation tactic, they can never loose contact at any given point in time. Unfortunately, her husband is now rumoured to be deceased. See her history for further details. ::'Orphiel Morningstar Her only current living family that is directly related by blood, Orphiel is her older brother by roughly 7-10 years. Appearance wise, their hair colours use to be completely off, but the resemblances to tell that they are related were through their eyes and stamina strength mostly. Now, in memorance of her brother upon the departing for Northrend, Kayil returned to her natural hair colour: a white-blonde. Orphiel has always been as a ‘father’ figure to the girl when growing up with Nyle Leves, and tended to, most of the time, follow around behind him on his chores and training. He is very caring to her, possibly one of the few that he’d personally care for in his life. ::Nyle Leves Adoptive mother to both Orphiel and Kayil, and often referred as “Mother Leves” by Kayil. Nyle had taken care of the children since a young age, although she is a Forsaken, which never hindered the family’s upraising. What is not mentioned to the public or to either child, is that Nyle is technically considered an Aunt, as her sister-in-law, was Coreen Morningstar. Another not mentioned note, Nyle had never told the Morningstar siblings of their mother’s corpse she had preserved in high hopes to bring the mother back to life. Nyle is an Apothecary Mistress who spends most of her time in Undercity gates or even Silvermoon. ::Coreen + Domeric Morningstar The parents of Orphiel and Kayil. Coreen Dragonstone was once a High Elf, before her death, a priestess even. She had married Domeric Morningstar, a Sin’Dorei, and followed his name and ways. Domeric was a Blood Knight under the rule of Kael’Thas. The mother had died from the hands of her husband, presumably that Nyle Leves had recovered her body after the death. Whereas, the father was rumoured to have died from a life threatening curse. Note: Although Coreen is infact part of Karamyst ICly, this does not mean that Kayil and Coreen are aware of each other. Coreen is not aware of Kayil's current name change from Saerileth, as well as Kayil is merely looking at the last name as a 'funny coincidence' as she never knew her mother's name. ::Kitron, Gabreal, Soluthos All considered to be as brothers, either since Orphiel’s first absence or second disappearance, and all are paladins of the sort, living as a guardian to the girl. Soluthos and Kayil had meet within Silvermoon’s gates upon the time of her warrant that the Knights had called upon her. He had aided her in settling the false accusing that was made towards the girl, and had kept her under the safety of his name. Kitron had once gained his high rank within House Morningstar and Morgenstern, watching Kayil as her brother had made his second disappearance on her. Since House Morningstar, it is common to see the two together and act as siblings. Gabreal, once under another name, was one of Kayil’s military units under House Morningstar, recruited once before in Morgenstern from her brother, Orphiel. Near the fall of House Morningstar, Gabreal claimed to be as Kayil’s bodyguard on her recent travels. He, too, is treated as a brother…and the irony is that he even looks and reminds her of Orphiel. However, recently, Gabreal and Kayil got separated during a few chaotic moments, and neither of them have seen each other since Melonia’s first wedding. The Pets *'"Frosty"': Frosty has actually never been named as of yet with Kayil. The Frost Whelpling has been following her, despite her complete fear among the Dragon/Dragonkin race, since her arrival in Northrend. How Kayil came across the whelpling in the first place proves to be questionable, even to Kayil herself. In fact, she barely even remembers what happened prior to waking up to a little whelpling on her. It has remained at the Blood Elf's side since the incident, and Kayil persisted to her husband to get rid of it. Frosty is seen rather overprotective, barely getting use to Anasyan's presense with her, as if Kayil is seen to be the 'mother' figure. Surprisingly, though it is yet to be house broken, Kayil is starting to warm up to this creature. *'Ruhe': 6 month old white kitten, given to Kayil from Grimok Reaver as a late wedding gift, due to the girl's wish for a kitten. It is, so far, the only pet outside of Haerun that stays with her constantly. She is shy, and mostly keeps at Kayil's feet, especially in the cities. She does like Anasyan and Gabreal, it is unsure wither or not the kitten knows of Orphiel. *'Haerun': Full grown worg that has been with Kayil since her brother's return to Silvermoon. She had gotten the Worg as it reminded her of the Worg Pup that Orphiel traveled with, one that she always enjoyed playing around with and petting. Many say she got the Worg in rememberance of both the Pup and Orphiel. She seems to be more clingy moreso now since Orphiel's disappearance. *'Malego': Much like above, this is a white worg that Kayil owns. After much crossing out at the Alterac Valley stables, Kayil was able to track down the 'father' of Strom, and had bought it just for the sole purpose to keep a family together. Malego is much more stricter than most of her pets, and often bites. *'Strom': Yet still a pup, Strom is rather shy and quiet, much like her owner. The pup was one of roughly 9 or 10 that Haerun gave birth to, the other in the care of Kitron. Both pups are playful with each other. Strom has a tendency to hide under the mother's legs for protection, and, if the mother isn't around, she will keep at Kayil's feet, growling at those she doesn't like or know in a form of protection. She is constantly picked on by her twin (male) that Kitron owns. *'Treyi': Full grown Hawkstrider Kayil obtained on her return to the city after the fall of House Morningstar. It was originally bought to serve as a cover instead of riding her Worg around when people would notice who she was at the time. She hasn't been able to give up the Hawkstrider, and it stays with her still. *'Thalk': Yet a young Hawkstrider, this was the first mount Kayil had earned when she started Morgenstern. She had gotten it as a twin set with Orphiel's mount, and still has him to this day. Thalk is occasionally seen with Kayil, but not as often as Haerun. *'Morgen': Due to being raised in Brill, Kayil had earned the reputation she needed to obtain the Skeletal horse, in help of Nyle Leves and a few of her friends. It was the second mount she's had, and like all the others, holds it in a stable for the time being, but will not let it go. Morgen was with Kayil during the rise of House Morningstar. History Summary ''-too be edited-'' Growing Up Saerileth, as well has her brother, Orphiel, was born and raised with a well rounded family. Their mother, Coreen, was a priestess with the Shadow Arts, whiles their father, Domeric, took the role as a Blood Knight, both following the orders of Kael’Thas Sunstrider. Orphiel had always taken the father role to Saerileth while growing up, as their actual father rarely came home due to the deploys and training he had endured, including the wars. Both children were raised under the name Morningstar, a name that had forever followed them. Split between the parents, the mother took over the nobility care, whereas the father took over the military perspective. However, neither the mage nor the knight could possibly agree to how the house was to be seen as whole. When House of Morningstar was created, both Saerileth and Orphiel were young, and were still young when Domeric left the family and the house, leaving Coreen in charge of both the military and nobility aspects, causing much unneeded stress for the young mother. Domeric took, with him, half the population of House Morningstar, including most knights and those who were in close contact with. Word actually spread fairly quickly to both sides of Alliance and Horde as to the collapsing of House Morningstar, for the mother was a Horde-seer, and the father was an Alliance believer. Silvermoon fell shortly following, all of which split into parties against the other of numerous reasoning. Some of the nobility got it easy, and were able to continue their lives like any other snob would of being spoiled. Others, families in great stress and trouble, were forced at the time to leave and move on their own. Many left their wives, children, and parents, killed others, or even committed suicide before they themselves were killed from a Blood Elf enemy. The Morningstar family, on the other hand, was one of those families who were left on their own with not much support. Coreen stayed close to her children along with a High Council member, Naeulean, careful to make sure that any harm came to her rather than her own children. She was protective, and being a priest it was much of help to wounds and accidents. The mother never stayed in much contact with the others of Silvermoon. Instead she ventured south, away from Eversong, away from Ghostlands, into Tirisfal Glades around the village of Brill and Undercity. Just a bit north of Brill, north east to be exact, and near the edge of a sea, lies what is known as the Scarlet Monastery. The Monastery is protected by the humans of the Alliance, and with the current conflictions between the High Elves, Horde, and Alliance, it was best not to walk into it. Coreen took over a small tower just to the edge of the monastery to raise her children the best she could, stealing often from the monastery itself for supplies and food. However, it wasn’t long before Domeric found Coreen’s hideaway and pulled her out from the tower, unaware that Orphiel and Saerileth were watching. The father pleaded to Coreen to come back and be under Kael’thas’s command for remodeling Silvermoon, but she refused. While being frustrated and angry, Domeric requested for his children’s guardianship (due to that they had gone through the ritual to become a Blood Elf, but not Coreen). Once again, Coreen refused, seeing no good in the man’s heart and her longing to protect her children. His patience snapped quickly, and, regretting against his honour much later, drew his knight sword and killed his wife at that spot, throwing her to the ground in blood; Naeulean was killed trying to protect her. Orphiel took his sister deep into the Tirisfal Glades to run from their murderous father and pack that followed him. Domeric spotted the two young children and marched after him, acting innocent as possible. But to the children’s luck and the misfortune of the father, a wandering Forsaken and Tauren found the two kids first: Saerileth crying, Orphiel explaining about the incident the best a small boy could, and a blood drenched father coming up shortly behind. The Forsaken heard a scream roughly ten minutes prior, so was no fooled by Domeric’s claim to the children. The Forsaken was a skilled warlock into the arts of affliction and curses, she admired it much when the father refused to leave and declare that who he killed was not the mother but a human of the sorts. But then the Tauren retorted with the memory of the language spoken, and it was not common of the humans to speak it, the Forsaken had a clear memory of the elvish language and was able to communitcate. Domeric sent for his party to distract the pair, while he and another attempted to take off with the children, splitting the pair of tiny Blood Elves from each other. The Tauren took off after the knight that took Saerileth, whereas the Forsaken went after Domeric, who held Orphiel. The warlock banished Domeric with curses to remain away from the two children, and kept the children as her own; raising them well in terms of properness and whatever else a High/Blood Elf would be raised on. Two Years Following Her Brother's Leave Between training and interest, Orphiel and Saerileth took different routes in their life, which caused them to separate for years in time. Orphiel went on in life training into the militia category, while Saerileth remained with the Forsaken, known as Nyle Leves, to gain proper etiquette and support she needed in various training. It was shortly following Orphiel’s leave, when Silvermoon began its turmoil. Accusations upon race and class seemed to have been the fad. False ones, at that even. By this time, Saerileth departed from her foster mother into Silvermoon to live on her own and manage herself. But the chaos that happened in Silvermoon, Saerileth more than likely didn’t need to interfere with it. Blood Knights were on duty day and night, the commander of each period calling out the names and reasons from the wanted posters hung around the city. Some of them amused the girl, but in the end, she began to show some concern, after hearing about ten of her own friends being called upon for ‘treason’ that they did not commit. She walked up to the back of the crowed to listen better as the list continued. It wasn’t long before the girl engaged into a conversation with one knight, which followed with yells of insults back and forth. The coincidence of Nyle being in the city was much to be noted, for the Forsaken had indeed heard about the false assumptions of crimes, and she came to see the incidences herself. What she did not expect, however, was Saerileth, the elf she raised with her own hands, in the middle of the mess, trying to bring the Knights down. Saerileth was then exiled that very day from Silvermoon by one of the Knights with false claim of a murder. Many have figured that because she was a rogue class, she was thrown out with the population of similar interests. Foundation of Morgenstern With Orphiel gone against the war with the Legion and in his own mess, and Nyle left to care for the recently outlawed rogue, Saerileth retook her home within Brill where she had grown up. Leves had arranged a teacher for the girl to surpass her, at the time, rogue abilities, and, aside from that, she was almost always out of Brill and in the Undercity. Once, her training included a walk from Tirisfal Glades, all the way to the woods of Eversong. This walk, actually, made her miss Silvermoon, enough so that she would disguise herself as another just to enter it. Upon one visit, Saerileth grew sick watching guards tossing more of the Horde’s members outside the city. One reason of theirs was that the elves never trusted other races; another was a claiming that treason with the Alliance was at hand. Either way, the girl had found it unjust, and for many nights she wrote to her brother explaining the stories that she had seen. Orphiel had given her the idea to bring back the family’s name and begin the house, but didn’t exactly expect it to happen the way Saerileth had made. In his mind, a full Blood Elf house was ideal. His sister, on the other hand, did not limit what races were allowed in. She contemplated the action for weeks before deciding in hiding the name until she figured a temporary name: Morgenstern. And with that, her and ten others registered the house under the Undercity’s census. Their priority was to take cover for those outlawed from Silvermoon and to protect them. Leves even had an aid into the house eventually, as her service organization became corrupted and dissipated. For about three months of time Leves’ service allowed the House to be supported by them. After its fall, many of the service members merged into Morgenstern to remain helping the elf. Orphiel agreed to support the house as much as he could for those getting involved with the Outlands, he took lead over the military side, much like his father had done previously. One of the founding members, an elf by the name of Isaire, shortly followed the success by proposing to Saerileth. He was a fallen Blood Knight, or so he claimed to be. And to this day, Saerileth regrets even meeting him. Orphiel and Leves never did like him, nor did they trust him, but couldn’t bare telling Saerileth due to her happiness she had when she was with him. However, after a few months of time, it had been nothing but a nightmare. As Isaire attempted to claim control of the House over Orphiel, Saerileth began to see his major flaws and truths. Arguments came and went. Fights enraged between the two about how the House was to be ran. After one night of serious fighting to where Saerileth had been harmed, Nyle threatened for the now ex-fiancé to leave the building permanently. He proceeded to come back the next day, bearing presents as an apology, although he had left that following morning before the girl had woken up and the presents became a living hell for the girl to possess. The presents he gave her were four signets, each of which she was unable to pick up the sense of Fel taint within them. It was a week later since his leave, when Saerileth began to find out the truth to why Isaire had engaged with her in the first place. He was called from a Knight organization to find the hidden child and destroy her family’s name internally. He was to deal with the girl, while another few had made a trip to the Outlands to kill the brother. He never did like her. It blew her cover quickly, as he spread the word around of who she was. But thankfully, the girl had run across one Paladin (whom wasn’t a Knight) that had understood her story and took the girl under his care and protection. He called it a “House Arrest”, but in reality he only was allowing the girl to be safe and roam the city until he had lifted her ban. The Paladin was named Soluthos, and has been her friend ever since. Regaining Herself Between being pulled out of Silvermoon City to the time when House Morningstar was brought to light, Saerileth worked diligently for days on nights with the distant help of her brother to bring Morgenstern to its full potential. Unfortunately, the girl also went into a huge stress problem as the Fel Energy in her system worsened, though only Nyle Leves and her soon-to-be husband, Anasyan Anarion, were well aware of her situation. It was during the time when Silvermoon was beginning to go back and forth in stability when the girl had met the love of her life, Anasyan. Countless times had she ran into him when one Elf would bring threats of a “new order” to take control of the city, and both would take the same side of logic and ideals. Majority of it, both Saerileth and Anasyan would run the little Elf out of the city before more troubles raised. Anaysan had troubles of his own with a past spirit as he lead his guardian unit, Arcmoon Veil, and the girl showed her interest into his care and helped him through what she could without damaging herself further. The second ‘half’ of Anasyan, a spirit from within a medallion of the boy’s pasthood, never did like the girl’s interference with his life, but Saerileth stepped over the line just to support him. He supported her through Morgenstern, her Fel Energy, and later House Morningstar. She supported him through Arcmoon Veil, the spirit of past, and later Eilurdrunn Guard. They wedded the following December of their relationship of 2008, and shortly following the wedding, her brother was reported missing and soon dead from the depths of Shadowmoon Valley. This was tragic for the young girl, but she continued to pull through as the days of the energy threatened her life more. Role in House Morningstar Created and was leader of House Morningstar. House Morningstar was revamped under its original name after the supposed fall and destruction of Morgenstern. Orphiel had not taken Morgenstern under his wing in care, Mother Leves had not agreed for care keeping as she, too, left Morgenstern for her own reasoning. Saerileth had walked out on her own, leaving Morgenstern decaying as days gone by. The name Morgenstern began its toll under bad reputation, Saerileth just ended up dropping the guild, no matter how many times she worked to bring it back. She left after her brother’s disappearance, but came back with the guild House Morningstar with Razziar, Dagfarin, Zindani, Kitron, Grimok, and Kallin. There were a few others that were tagged along as well. House Morningstar ran much the same, the original house was abandoned until Saerileth was comfortable to bring this underground reunion to the public. She claimed death in Shadowmoon Valley shortly before House Morningstar was created. She gave a letter to very few people that indicated she was yet alive, and she planned more events in the future. Saerileth went hidden, and began the guild as an underground name, to mostly hide from the guards. As the House Mistress, she worked day in and day out to regain the name House Morningstar to its original reputation when her parents had supported the family’s name. In due time, it became public, and many soon found out that she was alive. Roughly before her second disappearance and possible death, she left the guild in care of Zindani and Razziar. A month later, the guild began to fall apart, and Saerileth was no where near to fix it. Disappearing Months Returning to Silvermoon =Trivia= =See also= * Link Category:Karamyst Category:House Morningstar Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Rogue